Of Racoons and Daisies
by arbitraryink
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets written for Team Owen at Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN 2010.
1. Of Racoons and Daisies

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

* * *

Title: Of Racoons and Daisies  
Rating: G  
Length: 388  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel gets in touch with her feminine side. Sort of.

-

"Um, hello? Kel?"

From behind the little curtain hiding the washtub and privy from the rest of her room in her parents' Corus townhouse, Kel grunted and stuck out her foot. "Can't talk," she muttered. "Concentrating."

"Concentrating? Concentrating on _what_?"

Owen came around the curtain, frowning as he watched his friend straining over her washbasin to get as close to the little mirror as she could. In one hand she held a small pot of what looked like powdered ink, and with the other she was using a delicate stick to slather said ink across the back of her eye. He watched in silence for a moment, then cleared his throat until she paused in her handiwork.

"_What_?" she demanded, turning to face him and putting the hand with the stick on her hip. Owen's eyes widened comically.

"What _is_ it?" he asked, dissolving into a fit of giggles and gesturing vaguely at the pot.

Irritably, Kel frowned. "It's just a bit of kohl."

"And where," he managed between gasps, "did you _find_ that stuff?"

She was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I _borrowed it_," she responded, putting emphasis on the words, "from my sister. She had it in her toiletries. It's what all the young ladies wear on their eyes."

Slowly regaining his composure, Owen moved to peer into the little case on the counter. "Most ladies don't look like racoons when they wear it," he said, and ignoring Kel's gasp, pulled out a small bottle of red paint. "You weren't seriously going to put any of this on your lips, were you?"

"Give me that!" Kel snatched the case away and shoved it under her arm as she grabbed up a washrag from the basin and started swiping at her eyes. "I knew it! I _knew_ it! They said I'd catch Dom's eye with a bit of this get-up, but I _knew_ they were just teasing me!"

For a moment Owen just stood there, staring at Kel, then sighed and said, "I'm off to find Neal. He'll need a bit of man talk before his wedding, I should think." Kel simply growled and Owen took that as his cue to leave.

On his way outside, he dropped the small handful of daisies he'd brought in a bin. After all, Kel wasn't really a girly kind of girl.


	2. Per Perdere

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Per Perdere  
Rating: PG  
Length: 306  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: "In order to lose." Letting go always hurts.

"You won't leave me, right?"

Kel looks down at her friend, and he is clutching her hand even as his eyes stare blindly at the ceiling. She hates it when the enemy discovers new weaponry, and the exploding keg of stones is something she cannot fight. Had she known better, she never would have asked Owen to check the keg – but she hadn't had her griffin feathers, hadn't seen the ripple of magic around the rim of the pot, designed to detonate the moment anyone touched it.

Now there is a hole in his head the size of a copper bit and while the stone had had only scraped his brain cartilage, he has bled through too many bandages and it will take them too long to reach a proper healer.

_"I can't do anything,"_ Neal had said, staring at their friend with a look of horror on his handsome face. _"I don't have the skill. If my father – if I had stayed at the University – "_ There are so many ways to say if-only and for once Kel can't bring herself to refute them. _"He is going to die, Kel, and he's only had his shield since Midwinter."_

"Could we make it to the fort by nightfall?" Kel whispers, and when Neal shakes his head, she tells herself that she can't cry. She must stay strong for her friend.

Together they make him comfortable as best they can, Neal supplying a magical fire to counter Owen's uncontrollable chills, and Kel wiping the sweat from his face with a clean handkerchief. They are the only three at this post, and though Neal has been scrying for help, he can't get through to the mages at Mastiff.

"You won't leave me?"

"No," she whispers, leaning forward to rest her head against his shoulder. "I won't leave you."


	3. Paper and Glue

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Paper and Glue  
Rating: G  
Length: 149  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen urges Kel to make a move.

When first he sees Domitan offering Kel the last of the strudel, Owen starts to suspect. Then he sees Kel giving Dom her curry comb since he lost his, along with most of his horse-care tools, out a hole in the bottom of his saddlebags. This makes him raise his eyebrows, but he doesn't say anything until Dom compliments the colour of Kel's tunic and she starts wearing it more often than she had before.

"You know," he said, "I think that you and Sergeant Masbolle need to move your flirting up a pace. Things are moving a little too slowly here! We're all in agony."

Kel blushes and mutters something about sugar and salt, but Owen likes to think of them as paper and glue. Though he tries not to think about it, he knows that while they may not be the same, they certainly go together well.


	4. Five Things

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Five Things  
Rating: G  
Length: 142  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: There are five things that Owen really hates about Kel.

There are five things that Owen really hates about Kel. He hates that she hardly has any kind of temper and can let insults roll off her like water. He hates that she gets to be the squire to a jolly knight like Lord Raoul while he gets stuck doing not-so-very-jolly work with Sir Myles behind a desk.

He hates the way she lets people boss her around and give her orders that are simply terrible when she has such talent in other directions. He hates her words of caution when all he wants is to leap into the middle of a pile of scummy Scanrans, swinging his sword and being _awesome._

But most of all, he hates that even though he's grown up and has his shield and is a man, she still just sees him as a silly little boy.


	5. Laughter

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Laughter  
Rating: G  
Length: 485  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen loves lots of stuff.

One of the things Owen loves dearly is laughing. For a long time he didn't want to laugh, first because his mother died, and then later because he got bullied as a page, and then his best friend ever Kel left to be a squire, and then when it was his turn to be a squire he got stuck with Sir Myles – who, though he was really nice and all, just didn't have as jolly a job researching history as he would if he were sword-fighting. But ever since Lord Wyldon asked him to be squire, there are just so many things that give him some sort of amusement – there are people he meets in his squiredom who say such silly things and there are dogs who act so playfully in Lord Wyldon's kennels that he can't help but laugh at the sheer joy of life.

Owen also loves his friends. For a long time he didn't have friends – mostly because his father liked to keep him at home to work on learning his letters, but partly because the other children felt bad that he was a bit chubby and the younger son of a lord and had no mother – so meeting a jolly group like the ones he found in page training was certainly one of the greatest things to happen to him. He is loyal to the core and though he knows he looks a bit boyish with his round rosy cheeks and his baby-soft curls, he won't hesitate to take down anyone in a fight who tries to insult his friends and get away with it.

But one thing that Owen loves above all else is laughing _at_ his friends.

"Hee hee, a-ha ha ha! You should see your face!"

Beside him, he sees that Kel is laughing too, and though she keeps trying to hide it with her hands he can see the smile shining through. "Neal," she says, and Owen can tell she's having trouble keeping the serious expression on her face. "You may want to, um, go see about that – about that – " She has to pause as she gains composure again. "I mean, you may need to wash up before dinner."

Neal grumbles as he heads out of headquarters and towards a well for water, and as soon as he's out of earshot, Owen and Kel fall into each other, both giggling like madmen. Owen beams up at Kel and says, "You can really tell how much Yuki's missed him!"

"If the men see him like that, he's never going to live it down!" she manages, and as she sits up she wipes her eyes with both hands. "Goddess, I needed a laugh like that."

He loves laughter and he loves his friends, and it's that big grin on her face like the one she's wearing now that makes Owen's heart beat a little faster than it should.


	6. Ademptio pt 1

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Ademptio (Part I)  
Rating: PG  
Length: 379  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: "A taking away." Kel's journey begins. Part one of four.

The letter had gone from Jesslaw to Cavall, from Cavall to Mindelan, from Mindelan to Corus, and eventually from Corus to the border. Keladry had been stationed along the Tyran border, close to the city of Pearlmouth, for less than a year, but the post was not always reliable on that side of the Southern Desert and by the time she received it, she knew that the letter was months too late.

It opened with her name in the strong, bold cursive Kel recognised as her former training master's, and the lack of her title immediately set her on guard. Wyldon of Cavall was too strict on propriety to send her orders without addressing her by title.

_Enclosed is a bulletin from your acquaintance and the husband of my daughter, Owen of Jesslaw. I urge you to read and make your response as quickly as possible, for I fear there is little time._

Frowning, Kel reached back into the heavy envelope and withdrew another letter, creased in strange angles and with many cross-outs and blots.

_Kel,_

_You know that Margarry and I were expecting our first child this Midwinter. She took very ill late in her pregnancy and it pushed her labour forward more weeks than our Healer thinks is healthy. I'm scared for her, Kel. I sent a letter to Neal asking him to come because he maybe knows some kind of Healing magic that our Healer doesn't, but you're my best friend. Can you come? Can you come quickly?_

He signed his name simply with an O, and Kel carefully folded the missive back up before pushing it deep into her pocket, away from the danger of being soaked in the late spring rain. "Tobe!" she shouted, and the boy came running. This year would be the last of his contract with Kel, but even still he was as on his guard as ever before. As Kel strode toward her tent, Tobe trotting beside her, she gave instructions as she went. "There is an emergency I must attend to. Please inform Captain Donovan that he will be in charge of this post while I am away. Have Hoshi saddled. I want to be out of here as quick as I can. It's a long ride to Jesslaw."

(to be continued...)


	7. Ademptio pt 2

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Ademptio (Part II)  
Rating: PG  
Length: 696  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: "A taking away." Kel and Owen are reunited. Part two of four.

Kel and Tobe arrived at the edges of Jesslaw land just as the spring was going out like a lion. The toiling weather rather suited her mood – they had been waylaid no less than three times by crown stations on the road. Kel had been forced to flash the Mindelan coat of arms with its distaff border each time, and twice had to dole out bribe coin when the men preventing her from continuing without a check of baggage – in case of any illegal smuggling – had looked upon the distaff without the slightest recognition. Now her purse was four gold nobles lighter and on top of it all, the oiled packs on her horse's saddle were doing little to keep the rain out. She hadn't worn fully dry clothes in more than a week.

"You remember my friend Owen, don't you?" Tobe looked at Kel warily; she had been rather quiet and withdrawn over the course of their trip. "Of course you do. We're his guests now. You must be sure to show proper respect."

"Lady," Tobe answered as politely as he could, "I'm no slovenly backcity whelp. Leastways, not since you came 'round."

Even as she sent him a small frown as a reminder about the use of proper language, Kel was urging her horse forward. "Let's go. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get a fresh change of clothes and a hot bath. I've been looking forward to one since the day we left." Obediently, Tobe turned his own horse after her.

Jesslaw was a small fiefdom, so it was only nearing their second hour within property boundaries that the manor house itself came into sight. To his credit, Tobe kept a straight face, as if he'd seen this kind of place all the time, but Kel barely paused to admire the elaborate stone manor before waving a greeting to the soldier on the sheltered watchtower and trotting in through the open front gates. A hostler dressed in Jesslaw colours hurried into the rain to take their reins as Kel and Tobe dismounted, and a liveried serving man, also hastening through the rain and wind, ushered them into the manor and into a sitting room with a cheery fire blazing in the corner.

Passing the serving man a copper, Kel instructed him to take Tobe to their guest quarters and run him a bath. To her boy she added, "And don't you dare get out until you smell like a daisy and look like one too." Meekly, he left, promising to leave her some hot water so that she could go up next. The servant gave her a small bow and left her presence, Tobe in his wake.

When they were gone Kel simply stood still, taking a deep breath and for the first time, allowing herself to wonder what she would say when Owen saw her. The crackle of the logs in the brazier drew her, and she stood with her back to the door, letting the fire warm her hands and face. She lost track of how long she stood there, but she was startled from her reverie by the a voice that was both familiar and strange at the same time.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting in your wet clothes, sir," Owen began, but broke off as Kel turned around. At first she didn't recognise him. There were heavy grey streaks in his curly hair, and his face had lost the roundness of youth that she remembered so fondly. How long had it been since she'd last seen her friend? One year? Two?

For a moment the silence was awkward. Owen was the first to move – he strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her so tightly that Kel could barely draw breath. "You came," she heard him whisper into her hair.

"Of course I did," she whispered back, hugging him back as hard as she could, pretending not to feel the wetness on her neck. If this were the same boy she befriended in childhood – and he _was_, even if he didn't look the same – then he would not appreciate comments on his tears.

(to be continued...)


	8. Ademptio pt 3

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Ademptio (Part III)  
Rating: PG  
Length: 719  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: "A taking away." Kel and Owen take dinner. Part three of four.

When at last Owen let her go, Kel ducked her head as she pulled away, not looking around at him until she was sure he'd had time to brush away his tears. As she'd suspected, he was clearing his throat, brushing a hand through his hair, and straightening his tunic when she finally stood back to get a good look at her friend. Those gaunt cheeks and sad eyes immediately reached out to her, and Kel cursed herself for not making better time.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she blurted out. "I only got your letter a little less than a month ago, and it took this long just to get here from the Tyran border."

Owen gave a quiet smile and reached out to touch her arm. "It's all right. At first I didn't know where you were stationed, so I sent the letter to my lord."

"Yes," Kel answered, nodding. "I received a brief message from Lord Wyldon as well. You did well to go to him; he is perhaps the most informed of us all."

"At first I didn't think you would come." Owen's voice broke and instantly a look of mortification at his lack of composure crossed his face. Hurriedly, he moved on. "I hope your trip was pleasant, despite the rain. This really is beautiful countryside, especially in the springtime."

The change of topic didn't surprise Kel, and as if nothing had happened she responded dryly, "Oh yes, of course. Fantastic trip. Loved the view. Though I would have loved it even better if Tobe hadn't been whining all the way about wet clothes and poorly maintained roads."

At the words 'wet clothes', Owen gave a start and stepped back. "Of course, you're still soaked. I'll let you hurry up to your bath – my matron can show you the way. We'll meet again at dinner, of course. I'll have someone sent up to fetch you after the bell."

As she left, Kel shook her head ruefully. _Bells on the hour at Jesslaw,_ she thought. _This must have been why he had no problems adapting during training._

The meal was a quiet affair. Owen and Kel sat together at one end of a long table, and she wondered just how lonely he had been, eating here by himself for what had to have been months. As if he guessed what she was thinking, Owen told her, "For the past several years my father has gone to court during the season. He does return occasionally, but he largely leaves the fief to me. For training, he says, when one day it will be mine."

"You're alone every evening, then?" she asked dubiously, frowning at the table and the large, empty room. "This is not particularly the most pleasant – if you'll pardon my lack of another word – of atmospheres."

A ghost of a smile flitted across his lips and drew Kel's attention back to him. "As a rule, I don't eat in this room alone. You're right. It is too depressing." To the questioning look on her face, Owen added, "I take my meals in the kitchen. Cook has known me since I was a boy; she doesn't care when I come and go."

Inwardly, Kel kicked herself. What had she thought, that Owen would have elaborate dinners sent up to his quarters? She too took frequent meals in the kitchens at Mindelan when she was given brief leave and her family was in Corus for the summer.

Owen sighed, catching Kel's attention once again. "I don't mean to be rude, Kel, but it's been a dreadfully long day and I'm knackered. I think it's time for me to turn in for the night."

"Oh," she said, startled, standing as he did. "Of course."

Quickly, he added, "Really, I'm sorry. Don't feel like you have to go to bed just because I am. We've a library on the second floor, got lots of histories and things, or, well, matron can show you about?"

Affectionately, she tugged a longer, greying curl near his ear. "Now, don't you be worrying about me. Off to bed with you. Sleep the night through."

"Not likely." With one last tired smile, Owen left the dining hall, leaving Kel to watch his retreating back with a frown on her face.

(To be continued...)


	9. Ademptio pt 4

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Ademptio (Part IV - Final)  
Rating: PG  
Length: 1,246  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: "A taking away." Owen finally tells Kel everything. Part four of four.

Note: Thanks to Lisa (Quatre-sama) for the use of a name!

The next day was still overcast, but the rain had stopped so Owen and Kel sloshed their way out to the grassy field behind the stables. Kel was glad she'd worn her oiled boots for this journey as her feet would have been soaked before they'd reached the narrow stone wall winding through the pasture and into the trees at the other end. When they were close enough to touch the wall, Owen stopped, leaning against it with one hand and looking up at Kel through the hair falling into his face. She supposed he'd let his hair go after Margarry passed away, recalling the times he'd come grumbling to Kel in the past about needing a trim before his wife started nagging again. Absently, she reached up to brush the hair from his forehead, but he caught her hand and held it as he studied the rocks in the wall.

"This was Margarry's prayer wall," he told her. "She built it herself, one stone at a time. Any time she needed some solitude, she would come out here and leave her offerings, or just sit and relax, or, well, anything really."

Impressed, Kel let her air out between her teeth. "I had no idea," she said honestly. In all reality, she didn't know Margarry that well at all. There had been a little resentment, perhaps, because Kel was Owen's best friend but Margarry was his wife, and Owen was unable to do anything but pick a side and hope it was the right one. Kel had assured him that she didn't mind – after all, she knew that a marriage held bonds just as strong, if not stronger, than friendship – and their correspondence turned largely to less-than-frequent visits and eventually to less-than-frequent letters.

More than ever since receiving the missive at her post at the border, she regretted that their friendship had worn down to nothing but passing thought.

When Owen started talking suddenly, Kel was startled. The silence had been comfortable, but the tone of Owen's voice was anything but. It was like when he started, he couldn't stop, and the words came like a flood until all Kel could do was let them wash over her.

"She frequently had bronchitis as a child. She told me about it, and so did my lord, so I wasn't to let her ride too far alone, and she wasn't to ride for long stretches at a time. It would be too stressful on her lungs. She accepted that – it wasn't that she was upset by it, just that she knew it was what it was and was aware of the risks. She was fantastic, my Margarry. She was beautiful, and she was sharp, and she was brave. She was just a little sick and had to go a little more slowly."

Kel squeezed his hand in support, and with a ragged breath, Owen went on. "And then we got pregnant. We weren't sure it could happen because we've been trying since the beginning and nothing was working. We bought charms and we had potions and nothing, until that one day – that one day – It was the best day of my life. I never loved her more than I did the moment she told me. We were happy, Kel, but then she started getting sick."

He broke off again to school his face into composure, still holding Kel's hand in one of his and using the free hand to rub his eyes.

"It started as just a little cold. She had the sniffles and the sneezes. Then there was a little cough, but she's had colds in the past so we just waited to see. The coughs got worse, and she started to get fevers. I sent for my Healer, and for her mother to come from Cavall. My lord wanted to come too but he couldn't get away just then. He was there for her in the end, though, and for that I will forever be grateful. No person should go through such pain as she did without her parents there to comfort her."

There were tears rolling down his cheeks and Kel just _knew_ that Owen was thinking of his mother, wishing she'd been there to tell him what to do. Was his father there, she wondered, when his wife was dying and he couldn't do anything about it? Or did he leave Owen by himself to deal with everything alone?

Though she didn't want to say anything, Kel gave his hand another squeeze and whispered, "And then?"

"She was coughing up blood and was delirious for almost a week. She sent herself into labour. The Healer thinks she was only hanging on for the baby." He took a deep breath, and it shook as he let it out again. "She died as she bore me an heir to Jesslaw."

By that point, Kel was crying too, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tight against her as a faint roll of thunder echoed in the distance. "I hate that child because he reminds me of her," Owen choked out, "but I love him because he is all I have left of my Margarry." Weeping, he buried his face in Kel's neck. She tightened her hold on him, rocking them back and forth very slightly and letting her tears mix with the rain as it started to fall.

"I'm sorry," she whispered over and over, "I'm so, so sorry." Owen's head turned to hers and blindly she found his mouth, kissing him with all the sorrow she felt for her friend and her anger at the gods for taking what he treasured most.

She lost track of how long they stood there in the late spring storm, becoming drenched with the rain and entirely oblivious to it in their effort to be two parts of a whole, but eventually she felt Owen's arms loosen and slide down to take her hands. Mesmerised by his lips, swollen by their passion as she knew hers were, she only nodded dimly when he said huskily, "Let's go in," allowing him to lead her back into the manor and to his rooms.

Later, as they lay in his bed, wrapped up in the sheets and each other, Kel asked softly, "What about the child?"

"He came too early," Owen murmured, nestling his face into Kel's hair. "My father sends funds so that I may keep two Healers with him at all times. They keep him warm and nourished so that he can grow healthy."

"And his name?"

"He is Leandre," he responded, and when Kel turned to look at him, he closed his eyes. "It is the name of her mother's father, the man she respected above all save my lord himself. It was her wish that his name continue on, that the indispensible part he played in the Tusaine alliance may never be forgotten."

It was fitting, Kel supposed, that the child had such a reputation to live up to. "You will make a wonderful father," she told Owen quietly. "Margarry knew this too. That is why she did this one last thing for you. She believed in you, just as I do." She was rewarded by a small smile and a tug of his arm to pull her closer still.

"You're my best friend," Owen replied sleepily. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," she murmured, resting her head against his shoulder. "So am I."

(fin)


	10. Favourite Things pt 1

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind. Title of the fic comes from the Sound of Music song of the same name.

Title: Favourite Things (1)  
Rating: G  
Length: 141  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel comforts Owen when they are most in danger. Blatantly stolen from _The Sound of Music_.

There were shouts coming from the north, and Kel grabbed Owen's hand. "Get down!" she hissed, shoving him into small alcove concealed behind a fallen tree. She remained outside, hastily trying to conceal their tracks by scattering dead foliage around the forest floor. As the shouts came again, louder this time, she scampered into the tiny crawl space and put her fingers to her lips. "They're here," she breathed, and together they tried to muffle their panting.

"Kel?" he whispered, and suddenly he was eight years old again, terrified for his life as from the bushes he watched the hill bandits surrounding his mother and her foot soldier. "What do you do when you're afraid?"

"Well," she whispered back, pulling him close and leaning her head against hers. "I just think of my favourite things. Then I don't feel so bad."


	11. Favourite Things pt 2

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind. Title and various items listed in the fic come from the Sound of Music song of the same name.

Title: Favourite Things (ii)  
Rating: G  
Length: 140  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen doesn't think that sort of trick will help.

Owen stares up at her, disbelieving. "Your favourite things?" he asks doubtfully, his voice barely audible in the little space. "Like what? Warm woollen mittens? Surely they're your favourite things – you ask for a new pair every Midwinter."

"Yes. I love woollen things." She smiles down at him. "And raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens."

"Ugh." Rolling his eyes, Owen lets out a soft sigh. "You are such a girl sometimes. Well, I like cream-coloured horses, like Happy was. And I like hot apple strudel."

There are voices above them not in Common, and they immediately fell silent. Under his breath, Kel could make out Owen chanting – "clock bells and sleigh bells. Cream sauce with noodles. Pretty girls in dresses, and snow, and melting snow, and the spring – "

She shook her head. Well, if it worked, it worked.


	12. Vows 1

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: For Richer  
Rating: G  
Length: 162  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel wins a bet.

"I bet you a silver bit that my lord will knock Lord Raoul from his saddle."

They're at a tournament two years after the end of the war. There had been too many fatalities but King Jonathan had felt that everyone's spirits needed a bit of lifting. This was his solution – though Kel certainly wasn't complaining.

She gives Owen beside her a Look, one eyebrow raised and her lips pursed. "If you're serious, then I'll take you up on that bet, Jesslaw," she says. She knows that Wyldon was the last man to ever knock Raoul from a saddle, but she also knows that Raoul has watched her former training master for a long time. Could well happen that he'd knock _Wyldon_ from the saddle.

Three rounds later, Kel is holding out her hand, a smug look on her face. "Cough it up, Jesslaw. You only bet that Raoul would leave his saddle. You didn't say anything about both keeping their seats."


	13. Vows 2

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: For Poorer  
Rating: G  
Length: 236  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel loses a bet.

"Hey," Neal whispers, following it up with a jab of his elbow. Irritated, Kel looks around at him. Still in a whisper, he continues, "I bet you that our little friend Owen will come straight out of the Chamber and into the arms of a pretty young lady."

Not only is she not in the mood for this – she's just been up half the night, holding vigil for her friend; she doesn't want to be making bets on him when there was still a chance he wouldn't even make it out of the Chamber alive – but she hates the way Neal is already looking smug, as if he'd already won.

"Fine," she retorts in a low voice. "A gold noble. He's going straight to Lord Wyldon, and then to his rooms. No detours."

Several hours later, she watches with her mouth open as Owen, supported by his knight-master, stands in the aisle between the benches in the chapel. He'd made a beeline, all right, but not to the exit. Rather, it was to pretty Margarry of Cavall, who had her hands wound tightly into his hair and was peppering kisses all over his pale, pale face.

"You knew about them!" Kel accuses, jabbing her finger into Neal's arm. "I thought _I_ was his best friend!"

He shrugs, a satisfied expression on his face. "You made the wager," he responds in a sing-song voice. "Pay it over."


	14. Vows 3

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: In Sickness  
Rating: G  
Length: 253  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: A sick, bored Owen uses Kel to find amusement.

"On a scale of one to ten," says Owen, and Kel makes a sound to confirm that she's listening. "On that scale, how would you rate Duke Baird's field assistant on a horse?"

She pretends to think about it hard, only because Owen has been suffering a bad bout of pneumonia over the past week and she feels terrible that he's been cooped up inside for this long already. "Well," she answers slowly, "I would have to say a three. Maybe a four on a good day."

Owen likes this answer. "I agree," he tells her. "Have you seen the way he clings to it like he's afraid he'll fall off? Maybe if he'd learn to ride proper, he wouldn't be so saddle sore and then he and the Duke could get here at little faster."

Such statements always make Kel feel bad for wishing he'd find some other source of amusement. They had no real healer at their border post, and while it only would have taken Duke Baird two days to get to them from Mastiff, he was slowed down mightily by his assistant. Really, she _does_ sympathise with Owen. Her spirit is similar enough that she can imagine how constraining it must feel to be bed-ridden for such a length of time.

"On a scale of one to ten," he says, "how would you rate Neal's daft attitude?"

This game has been going on for far too long, but despite herself, Kel has to laugh. "Oh, definitely an eleven. Definitely."


	15. Vows 4

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: In Health  
Rating: G  
Length: 218  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: The second Owen's up, he's down again.

"Look at this, Kel, I feel as good as new!"

Surprised, she looks up to see Owen hurtling towards her, brown curls bouncing along his head, rosy cheeks bunched in a familiar grin. "Easy there," she says, raising her hands to stop him as he gets nearer. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? You look a little peaky."

"Aw, Kel," he responds, shaking his head, and her heart goes out to him. This is a boy still yet uncorrupted by the horrors of war. "I've been doing nothing _but_ resting for the last two weeks. Besides, I won't tell the Duke if you don't."

She knows that the Healer has been closeted in an office all day, but suspects that he knows just exactly what Owen is up to. "Fine," she answers, eyeing his pale face, "but don't you come crying to me when you pass out from Healing exhaustion."

Owen's smile is contagious and Kel can't help but return it. "Don't worry. I don't get tired after a Healing, just hungry. My mother always said – " He broke off as he slumped into Kel's waiting arms.

"Uh huh," she muttered under her breath, glancing around for a messenger to send to Duke Baird. "I think I'd have to agree with a lot of things your mother said."


	16. Games pt 1

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Rock (1)  
Rating: G  
Length: 134  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen is caught.

Neal is the one to see Owen as he leaves Kel's chambers, adjusting the belt on his breeches. He almost doesn't even notice Neal until the older boy makes some kind of strangled sound, but that one sound froze Owen in his tracks.

"What were you doing in there?" Neal splutters. "Does Margarry know you spend your spare time in the quarters of women in camp?"

Owen blurts out the first thing he thinks of. "We're about the same size around the waist and my belt broke this morning. Kel lent me one of hers. Uh, sorry Neal, I'm needed outside – " With that, he charges around his friends and down the stairs.

He knows that Neal will learn the truth, or his wife will. Somehow, he's between a rock and a hard place.


	17. Games pt 2

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Paper (2)  
Rating: G  
Length: 121  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen writes a contract.

Owen's grand plan is to find Neal before Neal finds Kel. His first stop is at the clerical office for a piece of parchment and an inkpot for his pen. Once his note is hastily scrawled, he takes off with a word of thanks to the disgruntled clerk.

Correctly assuming to find Neal in the infirmary, Owen marches up to him and presents the note. "This is a contract," he announces. "It simply says that you will keep all knowledge of my presence near Kel's rooms to yourself. Please sign at the bottom to indicate your approval."

Neal arches a brow and says, "Borrowing a belt is nothing to be so ashamed of, Sir Owen."

Owen has no response for that.


	18. Games pt 3

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Scissors (3)  
Rating: G  
Length: 146  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Neal makes a threat.

"Now, I'm not so sure what you think you have to be worried about," Neal tells Owen, strolling over to a shelf on the wall of the room. "I mean, it's your life and Kel's, not mine. I have no business having my nose in your affairs."

Owen is taken slightly aback. "Well, if you don't mind me saying so, Neal, that's never stopped you before."

"I resent that! Besides, I know that you won't do anything stupid."

This makes Owen bristle, and he frowns at Neal's back. "What makes you think that?"

A glint of silver in Neal's hand makes him peer closer at what the boy is doing, and Neal half turns so that Owen can see the sharp surgical scissors turning in his hand. "Well," Neal drawls, "I know many medical things to do with these, and not all of them are pleasant."

Owen blanches.


	19. Love 1

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love is Patient (1)  
Rating: G  
Length: 108  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel is fickle.

It seemed that as a page, every time he looked up Kel was laughing with Neal at something he said, or was giving Joren all the attention he sought in their petty fights. And then they were squires, and she was flushing every time Cleon sent her a secret look that spoke a thousand words, and blushing when Dom complimented her on her horse, her tack, her new rain tunic.

And then as a knight, she was sending her smiles to Raoul, to Wyldon, to Baird. He wondered if maybe she was going through a phase. But some people, he knew, were worth waiting for.

He could wait.


	20. Love 2

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Paper (2)  
Rating: G  
Length: 121  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen writes a contract.

Owen's grand plan is to find Neal before Neal finds Kel. His first stop is at the clerical office for a piece of parchment and an inkpot for his pen. Once his note is hastily scrawled, he takes off with a word of thanks to the disgruntled clerk.

Correctly assuming to find Neal in the infirmary, Owen marches up to him and presents the note. "This is a contract," he announces. "It simply says that you will keep all knowledge of my presence near Kel's rooms to yourself. Please sign at the bottom to indicate your approval."

Neal arches a brow and says, "Borrowing a belt is nothing to be so ashamed of, Sir Owen."

Owen has no response for that.


	21. Love 3

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love Envies No One (3)  
Rating: G  
Length: 125  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen gets engaged.

Owen announces his engagement during the celebration after receiving his shield. He is standing in the centre of a small huddle of people, and Margarry is standing shyly to the side, unwilling to take the spotlight Owen so gladly revels in.

"You actually got the Stump's blessing?" Neal demands, and his wife gives him a subtle but firm kick to the shin. "I _mean_," he amends, "_Lord Wyldon_ gave his permission?"

Kel doesn't hear the answer; instead, she backs out of the group and makes her way out of the hall. She's just tired, she tells herself. She'll congratulate Owen in the morning.

It has nothing to do with the way her heart hurt when she saw the smile that Owen sent to his betrothed.


	22. Love 4

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love Is Not Boastful (4)  
Rating: G  
Length: 116  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel wins a joust.

The first day Kel stays in her saddle after jousting with Lord Wyldon, it is Owen who goes to take her lance, beaming up at her with a smile that makes her heart leap into her throat.

"Kel," he exclaims, "that was amazing! Nobody thought you could do it but I was betting on you!"

She has been complimented before, so she can't say why her pulse speeds up and her palms start to sweat. Facing down Lord Wyldon, she had kept her composure, but one kind word from Owen was making her tremble like a leaf on a breezy day.

Though she wants to shout her feelings, she keeps them quiet. They are her secret.


	23. Love 5

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love Is Not Conceited (5)  
Rating: PG  
Length: 117  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen loves her imperfections.

Kel is shy behind closed doors, and it surprises Owen. As he touches her hands, turns them over in his, he can see the scars that remind him of her selflessness in caring for an immortal that would have driven him to strangle it. There are marks on her arms, shoulders, and back that speak of long years of fighting, years of standing up to bullies and taking physical penance for those actions. He holds her dear because her heart is so big, and she has these marks to prove it. He knows that he could never endure what she does.

Though her body may be scarred, her soul is more pure than his could ever be.


	24. Love 6

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love Is Not Rude (6)  
Rating: G  
Length: 180  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel wants to be a bigger person.

The day that Margarry finds her in the practice yard, Kel completely ignores her arrival and continues with her pattern dance. Margarry doesn't seem to mind – she climbs up onto the fence and smoothes her skirts over her knees, crossing her ankles in preparation to wait. Just because of this, Kel makes sure to do her patterns twice before lowering her glaive, sweating through her tunic and panting. A quick glance around the yard finds her water skin near the gate, but before she gets to it, Margarry is on her feet and holding it out.

"Here," she says, offering Kel a tentative smile. For a minute, there are nothing but nasty words running through Kel's mind, but she tells herself that _this is the woman that Owen has chosen,_ and she remembers that Owen is her friend and that makes her push those words aside.

As much as she doesn't want to, she reaches out and takes the water skin, returning Margarry's small smile with one of her own. "Thanks," she says, and she hates herself for regretting it.


	25. Love 7

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love Is Never Selfish (7)  
Rating: G  
Length: 202  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel wants to be a bigger person.

"I was wondering if you could help me," Margarry blurts out all in a rush. "Owen thinks that I'm just a proper young noblewoman, all embroidery and side-saddle and, well, I can do those things, but I want to show him that I can be his companion in other things as well."

"You want me to show you how to ride?" Kel asks doubtfully.

"No! I know how to ride. I grew up with parents who raise horses, after all. But my mother and my father do many things together, things that Owen and I can't because I don't have the skill."

Kel quietly reassesses Margarry. Never had she thought that this pretty woman would have this kind of gumption. "You'd like to learn the bow, perhaps?" she guesses again, and this time Margarry's face lights up.

"Yes! Archery. We could shoot together, and perhaps he won't think that I'm afraid to get my hands dirty."

It is Kel's time and she has precious little on her leave from the border post, but Margarry is looking at her with such hope that she can't say no. With a sigh, she says goodbye to a little of her freedom and accepts Margarry's plea.


	26. Love 8

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love Is Slow to Offend (8)  
Rating: G  
Length: 133  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen tells the truth.

"How do I look?" Kel asks, turning in the mirror and smoothing the dress from the shop window over her hips. Owen doesn't respond and Kel frowns, glancing over her shoulder at him. He is gazing at her with a look of consternation. "Be honest," she demands.

"Weeeeeell," he says, dragging out the word. "That colour just isn't flattering, Kel. I swear I don't mean it in a bad way. I just don't like it on you. Are you sure you don't want to go to Lalasa?"

"She's busy," Kel snaps, and frowns at her reflection once again before sighing. "But you're right. This is a bit ugly. I can't wear something ugly to your wedding now, can I?"

Owen lets out his breath. At least she hadn't taken it the wrong way.


	27. Love 9

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love Can Face All Things (9)  
Rating: G  
Length: 117  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen gets married.

The wedding is beautiful. It happens out of doors in Fief Cavall, and the land beyond the stables is one of the most picturesque places Kel has ever been. There are few clouds in the sky and the wind is nothing but a slight breeze, just enough to cool the air to comfort. Owen's father is present and there are silent tears on his cheeks, and Kel knows that if he can bear this sight without bitterness, then so can she.

Owen wears the colours of Jesslaw, and Margarry on his arm matches in a dress that her sister made for this very occasion. It is everything Kel can do not to walk away from it all.


	28. Love 10

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Love is Limitless (10)  
Rating: G  
Length: 128  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Kel and Owen have a chat.

"Married," she says, slinging her arm around Owen's shoulders.

"I know. Can you believe it?" He laughs, shaking his head. "That I found Margarry was a blessing from the Gods. That she wanted me too, well, that was something else."

"What's not to love about you?" Kel asks fondly, ruffling his hair with the hand she isn't leaning back on. "Besides, she would never leave you. You've got that pitiful look that makes everyone feel bad for walking away."

Owen laughs as she expects him to, but then he adds, "Well, I wouldn't let her leave me anyway. You wouldn't either. I can see our friendship lasting until the end of time."

Kel looks away so he can't read her expression and whispers, "Until the end of time."


	29. Second Best pt 1

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Second-Best (i)  
Rating: G  
Length: 223  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Margarry doesn't want to be second-best. Part one of two.

Margarry of Jesslaw leaves her husband on the third of the month.

It is harder to do than she thinks, because she loves Owen with all the feeling in her heart, and saying goodbye to him is just like every time she has said goodbye to her father and watched him ride from Cavall to his new, favoured life in Corus. Just like with her father, it hurts because she loves him but she knows it isn't enough.

And really, she knows that Owen loves her too, but still there is one he loves more. It's there in the way his entire face lights up when Keladry enters a room, and in the way he defends her honour so fervently even when she's not there. It's there when he tells tales of his page years and his adventure in Scanra, and Margarry knows that she can't measure up. She can't bear to be second-best even after all this time.

So she packs her bags and goes to Owen, who stands watching her in stony silence, and kisses his cheek, wishing for tears and knowing that if there were, she would change her mind. "The Goddess bless you," she whispers, and then she is gone with a swish of her skirts, towards her serving man and her horse and the long road to Cavall.


	30. Second Best pt 2

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind.

Title: Second-Best (ii)  
Rating: G  
Length: 250  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen wishes Margarry would have understood. Part two of two.

It is Owen's pride that keeps him from reaching out to his wife when she says to him, "You haven't really been mine since the day I met you."

He loves Kel – he does, truly, he loves her – but the love he reserves for his best friend is not the same love he has for his wife. To him, Kel will always be the person who stood up for him when he was being bullied, who helped him with his quarterstaff and willingly helped his family when he asked. She is the one who protected her friends from a bandit raid when they all could have died, and she is the woman who led a party into enemy country just to rescue a band of commoners that she felt were her responsibility.

There are a hundred things he admires in Keladry of Mindelan, and a hundred things he respects. She has always taken care of him, and he trusts her to always be there for him to return to. In truth, she is everything he remembers of his mother, before she was killed by bandits near Jesslaw.

But he loves her like his mother, and this is why Margarry's accusation hurts the way it does. He has shared everything with his wife and though she understands everything else, he wishes she would understand this.

So he watches her go and though he wants to beg her not to leave him, he doesn't, because there is simply nothing left to say.


	31. Hit Me Baby, One More Time

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind. Title of the fic comes from the Britney Spears song of the same name.

Title: Hit Me, Baby, One More Time  
Rating: G  
Length: 184  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Owen wants to learn to tilt like Kel.

It started when Owen came charging out of the stables to grab Kel by the arm as she walked past. "You can't go in!" he cried. "I need you to tilt with me!"

She'd simply stood there, staring at him, until he shook her arm and said, "How about it? Do you have some time?" Kel's first instinct was to say no, but looking into this big eyes of his destroyed the last of her resolve. With a sigh, she waved him into the stable, following him to saddle up Peachblossom.

That was how it started.

It ended forty-five minutes later, the fourth time in a row that Kel sent Owen flying from his saddle. "That's it," she called down to Owen, who hadn't moved after landing on the ground for what probably felt like the tenth time. "It's like popping peas from a pod. No effort at all! I'm afraid to hurt you if we keep going."

With a groan, Owen hauled himself to his feet. "No way," he protested, brushing himself off. "Just once more, Kel. Please, hit me one more time!"


	32. Oops! I Did It Again

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind. Title of the fic comes from the Britney Spears song of the same name.

Title: Oops! I Did It Again  
Rating: G  
Length: 131  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Page Owen gets some punishment work.

"This is the new rule," said Neal, pointing his finger squarely at Owen. "Keep your mouth shut – or, well, since you can't do that, just make sure you watch your tongue around those conservatives. They don't like it so much when you insult them just because they mentioned Kel's name. They could have been extolling her praises. Got it?"

The next day, when punishment work was doled out, Kel was taken aback to hear that Owen had received two bells of work on Sunday every week until April. "You're joking!" she exclaimed, staring at her friend with her mouth wide open. "That's even more punishment work that Neal has!"

"Hey!" Neal interjected, glancing up from his mathematics book. "But really, how is that possible?"

"I did it again," Owen said glumly.


	33. Slave 4 U v1

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind. Title of the fic comes from the Britney Spears song of the same name.

Title: I'm a Slave 4 U  
Rating: G  
Length: 333  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: Does this even need a summary? – This is for Kit. Please kill me now.

The sickness that Kel would catch the fastest and the hardest was the common cold. She would get all of it – the sniffling, the coughing, the sneezing, the running nose, and quite often even the twenty four hour fever. When she lived at home, her mother would tuck her all up in bed with a warm tea cozy on Kel's forehead, and would sit in a chair by the window, reading aloud from a book she brought with her until Kel fell asleep.

Within a few days, the cold would be gone, and Kel would be right as rain. But without Neal to Heal the tell-tale cold signs, and without her mother to pamper her, Kel was left alone in her room at the border fort.

Owen had left her a little bell that she could shake, and it had been charmed by the Gift to shake in turn the one at his end of the house. He'd given it to her because he felt bad for her, but that pity was gone after the first half hour.

She had rang the bell no less than three times in those scant thirty minutes, asking for things like water and some cider and could he please fluff the pillows. He wanted to say no the last time, to tell her that she had two arms and could very well fluff the pillows herself, but she gazed up at him with those big wounded eyes, her nose red and her hair tousled, and he just couldn't say no.

As he leaned in behind her to rearrange her pillows, Kel said, "Thank you" in a tiny voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Owen muttered. "That's all I am, I'm just a slave for you."


	34. Slave 4 U v2

Written for the fanfiction SMACKDOWN at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belonging to the Tortallan universe are the sole property of Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended, nor will this project be used for profit of any kind. Title of the fic comes from the Britney Spears song of the same name.

Title: I'm a Slave 4 U (version 2.0)  
Rating: R  
Length: 653  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 1/D  
Summary: The other version.  
Note: Partly for Kit, partly for Peroxidepirate? Also partly for me since I may yet die of mortification. Try not to judge, since it was my very first time.

WARNING: Not explicit, but still very much a mature intimate scene.

As things often do, it started with a bet.

"I bet that our new captain over there doesn't make it three whole days," Owen said, nodding his head toward the sour-faced man recently sent to the border as captain of the squads of the general army present.

Kel, feeling a bit generous on such a lovely day, responded, "I'll take that wager. If you win, you can boss me around all day. I'll do anything you say. But if I win, you have to do the same for me." She grinned, already planning the boring and menial tasks she'd make Owen do when he lost. Owen grinned too, thinking something completely different.

Two and a half days later, the captain was gone. Perhaps the squads had played too many pranks; perhaps he just didn't like being under the command of two green knights. Either way, Kel didn't care – she was Owen's slave for the day, whether she knew the reason or not.

The first thing Owen had her do was write a letter that he dictated home to his father. She sighed. If it was going to be like this all day...

"Kel," Owen said suddenly, startling her. "Stand up."

"Why?" she asked, twisting around in her chair to face him. "Don't you want to finish this letter?"

"You said you'd do everything I said," he replied determinedly. "Now stand up, and come over here." Frowning, Kel did as she was told. After all, she was the one who made the rules, and she _did_ say everything.

"Now," said Owen, "stand still a moment." The confusion lasted only for a second before Owen was kissing her, one of his hands resting gently on her hip and the other pushing back into her hair. Kel stood there, light-headed, arms hanging limply at her sides. After a moment he hesitated, whispered against her mouth, "You're allowed to kiss me back," and really, that was it.

She hadn't been kissed like this for longer than she could even remember at that moment, and every time Owen kissed her a little deeper, her knees turned more into jelly and she was sure that her whole body was shaking. Kel was sure of it when Owen tugged her by the shoulders, pulling them back together until the back of his knees bumped his bed, and then he was falling back and pulling her down on top of him.

Some noise escaped her throat and Owen growled in response. Kel barely had a moment to be surprised before his hands were everywhere, strong arms sliding under her tunic and over her bare back, and down around her buttocks to hitch her up higher. This was a side of Owen she never would have fantasised about, but now that it was happening, she wondered why she hadn't imagined it sooner. His mouth was on her neck when she whispered "don't stop," and that was the beginning of the end.

She couldn't remember who had moved first but then she was naked and so was he, and she even forgot to feel self conscious as she used her hands to urge him as he was urging her. He was whispering in her ear, terms of endearment mixed with short and quiet commands – "move your hand, love – now kiss me – " and she was obeying them all because he won the bet and she said she'd do everything he said.

"Was that your first time?" she whispered to him after, as they lay curled together on the bed. She felt the shake of his head on against her bare neck and shoulders, and she smiled at the wall. "I didn't think so. Thank you."

"Oh, not so fast," Owen murmured, tightening his grip on her waist as she started to rise. "I'm nowhere near finished with you. Besides, you lost the bet. You're still my slave for the rest of the day."


End file.
